Dark Gorilla
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Arthur has a fear of gorilla's, and it worsens when a certain one is shipped to the lab for their experiments. What happens? Does anything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It was pitch black in the bedroom, and the owner doesn't like it pitch black. He usually has a little night light, but the bulb blew and he was too busy to buy another for it. Arthur rolls in his bed, unsettled and conscious of the entire black room. He holds back a whimper and forces his eyes to close; that just made it look darker to him. He finally sat up and turned on the table lamp beside him. _Damn darkness, bloody bulb, I hate having a fear of the dark._ He just sat there staring at his wall, wishing he could just sleep in the dark like most of the other adults he knew.

He sighs and turns his head, catching a glimpse of the group photo sitting on his bedside table. He smiles and reaches for it; as he grabs it, he stares at the other four men in the picture with him. Mr. Alfred F. Jones, an obnoxious, yet brilliant American scientist; Mr. Francis Bonnefoy, a perverted Frenchman who has great lab ideas; Mr. Yao Wang, the kindest and youngest looking scientist that can get anything done; and Mr. Ivan Braginski, the creepiest scientist that loves dissecting anything. Arthur shivers as he remembers the love on the Russian's face as he was cutting open a shark they found a month ago; his face was filled with enjoyment. After looking at the four men, he glanced at his own face. He had a scowl plastered on his face since Alfred had his arm raped around the Brit's shoulders. He shook his head at the silly man.

His daily job is being a scientist that does lab experiments for the government, but since they haven't had orders in a while, they've been doing whatever and taking care of the animals they experiment on. Arthur hates hurting the animals, but it was his job. He'd take care of the cats, dogs, rabbits, mice, and other animal except one; the gorilla. His face pales as he thinks about the creature he fears. He never had a good experience with gorillas; especially the one in the lab. It was years ago since the experiment gone wrong happened, but it still frightened him.

When he was a kid, he went to a zoo. His father was being his usual silly self, but when they went near the gorillas, something happened. His father had some food and was teasing the big black mass of fur; that was a bad idea. Arthur was closer to the cage bars and stared at the giant beast; when the gorilla had enough of the teasing, it went for Arthur. Usually animals are really calm, but that gorilla was new to the zoo and disliked humans since they hurt and separated him from his family. The gorilla's hand had grabbed Arthur's arm and yanked him into the bars. If his father and a fellow zoo care taker weren't there, Arthur's arm would have been ripped off.

The Brit swallowed his saliva and clenched his arm. The only thing that showed he was harmed was an imprint of the gorilla's hand on his arm; also, the beast almost broke his arm, but merely fractured it. No matter how many times he was being reassured, he still won't go anywhere near that one specific animal; only if he had to do an experiment with the gorilla. He shook his head and stood up. _I won't be able to sleep now that I remembered that._ He checks the clock and sighs. _Might as well get ready for work; it's six in the morning._ He went to his closet and set out his usual attire for work. As he gets dressed he thinks about the one gorilla in the testing lab.

He remembered it clearly, the day he first went near the beast. The gorilla was just shipped in, and it was being ever so aggressive with the scientists, especially Arthur. Alfred had showed him the new animal they could test on and also shared where it came from. "Now, this one," Alfred had pointed at the creature with a look of dislike, "this one came from a zoo." Arthur had flinched when he said "zoo". He was scared about just who the gorilla could be, but threw the thought away, saying it would be too much of a horrific coincidence for the gorilla to be the same one that terrified him. "The care takers and zoo manager said that this one was always scaring the little kids and trying to hurt them, but after the first kid got hurt, which I heard was about seventeen years ago, they placed him in a ground pit with no trees." Arthur had he could do not to freak. This…this can't be the same one. He went pale as he glanced at the sedated creature in the cage. "You know, when I heard that a kid got hurt by this gorilla, I was shocked. They said the kid was only six or something. His father upset the gorilla and it went after the kid since he was smaller and easier to get to. It almost makes me wonder, why hurt kids when it was adults that hurt it, but I think it wants to hurt the most precious thing to most adults; their kids." He chuckled as he put the clipboard under his arm. "What a smart gorilla, huh?" Arthur was paler know and looked sickly when Al glanced back at him. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine;" he lied, "just…I don't feel good right now." He quickly got out of the room and went back to his station with the cat he was testing with that day.

Arthur shivered at the less violent memory, and buttoned his last button. He looked himself over quickly in the mirror then grabbed his bag, heading out to his car. _I wonder what will be the great discovery today, if we have any._ He opened his car door, threw his bag in the seat next to him, started the car, and drove off to work.

As soon as he pulled into his parking spot, he was greeted by his American friend. "Iggy!" Arthur got out of the car and grabbed his bag before walking to the entrance. "You're really early today." Arthur walked into the building with Alfred behind him. "You usually come at eight." The Brit went to the elevator that went down to their lab stations and swiped his card through, putting in his code then getting on the elevator. Alfred walked on with him and glanced at his face. "Why are you so early?"

Arthur sighed, glancing at the annoying lab partner. "I could ask you the same thing." He stated. "You usually get here hours after everyone else does. You're lucky that you're bloody smart, otherwise our boss would've fired your ass years ago." His companion chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I am." Alfred turned to the elevator door and shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't go to sleep last night so when it was three in the morning, I gave up trying and just came to work." Arthur's eyes went wide. _Three in the bloody morning? Isn't he tired?_ "I had my coffee like always," Arthur rolled his eyes. _Of course, how could I forget the only coffee drinker on our crew? _"But I was still bored as hell. So when I saw your car coming in, I jetted right up here." He turned his smiling face to the Brit. "I hate being alone when it's quiet, so I was glad to see you coming in." Arthur blushed a bit and Alfred did, too, when he realized how the Brit took the sentence. "Well, I'd be happy to see any of you come in; not just you specifically." The smaller man nodded. "So, why _are_ you here so early?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Just felt like coming in earlier." It was the truth but it covered up the real reason. _I needed to get out of the darkness; I needed to get away from those memories._ The elevator stopped and the door opened. Arthur quickly went to his lab station and Alfred followed him. The Brit was getting annoyed; he knew the American liked to follow him when learning new things, but this time it was just annoying. "Stop following me." Alfred frowned. "Go talk with the animals or something."

"But I want to talk to you." He whined and Arthur scowled. "It's no fun being with all the animals; especially since they're agitated this morning."

Arthur set his bag down in his chair and furrowed his brows, looking at the younger man. "Agitated?" The American nodded. "Why are they all agitated?"

Alfred shrugged. "I really don't know, but if I had to guess, I believe it's because of Alistair." The Brit shivered as the name was said. Alistair is the name of the gorilla, but what makes it worse is that it's also Arthur's eldest brother's name. "He's been real quiet this morning and it's freaking me out. Usually he acts like the wild animal he is, but today he's…quiet…and he's pacing in the cage watching the door." Alfred shivered. "When I walked through the doors, his head whipped right around to see who it was; when he saw it was me, he snorted and started pacing again. It's like he's waiting for someone; making a plan for them."

Arthur went pale. He had a feeling that it was him who Alistair was waiting for, but he didn't know for sure. He knew that the gorilla remembered him because he could smell the same sent from Arthur when he was younger; also because he stared straight at the Brit intensely for the hour that Arthur was in the holding room. After that, Alistair would ram against the cage when he saw the Brit. He didn't really know why the gorilla did that when he was around; he didn't do anything to Alistair, so why was the gorilla upset at him? Arthur thought back with all the tests they did on the wild beast and remembered that all he did was stitch a cut that he got (no one else wanted to do it, so Arthur volunteered to do it even though he was also frightened of the gorilla) and give him a shot to sedate him while they worked on him. Arthur glanced away, pushing the thoughts out of his mind, and picked up some papers on his desk.

Alfred just watched him as he took a seat beside the Brit. "Hey," Arthur glanced at the man quickly then looked back at his papers, letting the American know that he's listening, "do you know who the kid was that the gorilla first attacked?" The Englishman's eyes went wide. He turned around and went to a closet, tripping over his own feet and dropping his papers. Alfred stood up and quickly went over to him. "Dude, are you all right?"

He tried to help Arthur up, but the stubborn man shoved his hand away. "I'm fine." He lied as he picked up his papers.

He stood up and brushed himself off. Alfred looked him over and saw he wasn't hurt, but he looked really tired. When the Brit's face looked up at the American's, that's when he saw the dark bags under Arthur's eyes. The shorter man went to the closet again, picking up some tubes then walked over to his table. "Hey," Alfred lightly grabbed Arthur's elbow, making the man look at him, "did you get _any _sleep last night?"

Arthur blinked. He didn't, but he wasn't going to make the other man worry. "Of course I did; why do you ask?" Alfred was about to answer, but a loud noise came from the doors as a certain French scientist came in.

"Arthur!" Francis shouted as he hugged the agitated Brit. "It's nice to see you in the morning Mon Cheri."

Arthur Flailed. "You always see me in the morning. Now get off of me frog!" The Frenchman frowned as he released his fellow scientist.

"Why is everyone here so early, aru?" They all glanced at the small Chinese man. "It sort of weird, aru; we never get here so early, but today we're all here in the lab, aru." Yao scanned the room for a short second then eyed the three others. "Who was here first, aru?" Alfred raised his hand like he was in school. "Second?" Arthur huffed and raised his own hand. "Then that means Francis came third, aru."

He pondered on the information and Ivan came up behind him. "We're all here, and so early, da?"

The small man next to him sighed. "I just stated that, aru." The Russian just smiled at his companion. Yao looked at the three in front of him again. "It may be weird, aru, but let's not worry about it." The small man glanced around the room again and gave a slight nod. "Let's get to work, aru, we are going to be really busy today." He turned around and headed off into his own room with Ivan following him. "Go to your own station, aru!"

Arthur chuckled at the shout and turned to the other two in his room. "I believe that's your cue to leave and start working." Alfred groaned and Francis shrugged.

"You're right." The one blonde headed for the door. "Another long day of work ahead; I wonder if today will be eventful, eh, Mon Cheri?" Francis winked at Arthur and left as the Brit shrugged himself.

_I have a feeling today _will_ be eventful, but I have no clue how._ He looked at the frowning American. "Are you going to leave?" Alfred shook his head. Arthur sighed. "You need to work as well Alfred."

"I know, but I just feel like I shouldn't leave you alone." The Englishman cocked his head and the other blonde sighed. "I can't explain it; I just…have a feeling about something bad happening to you." The smaller man blinked as Alfred was leaving the room. "Be careful, Artie," he peeked over his shoulder and gave the other a smile, "try not to kill yourself while working on our projects." Arthur chuckled at the silliness, but the American was right to worry about him. _Something's not right today. I know it's weird for all of us to get here early, but I just feel like something's going to happen to him; what will happen to him though?_ "See you later." The Brit nodded at the worried man and went straight to work.

"Today's project is going to be with…" Yao was in the front of the room, reading off a clipboard, sharing what all the scientists will do. He went paler then he already was and held in a groan, "…the gorilla, aru." The Russian merely smiled as the other three cringed. "Now I know, aru, that none of us like Alistair, but today's experiment is really important, aru." He waited for any of the men to interrupt, but none did. He continued. "We are going to test a certain virus on him; we'll be seeing if the vaccine we made will cure this horrid disease." The Chinese man stared at the others. "Is there a volunteer who will inject him with the virus?"

No one raised their hand and Arthur glanced at his partners. _Are they that terrified of him? Even Ivan?_ He stared at the Russian and saw the man shaking slightly. _Wow, even Ivan's scared._ He waited a couple of more minutes before sighing. "I'll do it."

Alfred's eyes went wide as he glanced at the Brit. "Very good, aru." Yao was happy that _someone_ volunteered; no one really likes Alistair, so they try not to volunteer, but this time, Arthur was being the brave one. "You can start as soon as you have time." The Brit nodded. "All right, aru, the conference is over; you can start working again."

Everyone stood up and headed off to their stations; everyone, but the worried senseless American. Alfred came up behind Arthur before the Brit went into the animal holding room. "Are you crazy?" Arthur glanced at the other man. "You could get hurt. Don't do it. He'll go nuts since he hates needles."

"You're telling me not to do it when no one else wants to?" Alfred couldn't help but show his feelings to the Brit. The smaller man blushed slightly. _Why is he worrying over me? I can take care of myself._ "Would you like to do it then?"

The American's eyes went wider. "No," he settled down a bit, concealing his feelings once again, "I'm too busy."

The older man nodded. "Then don't interrupt my own work, please." He went into the room in front of him, leaving Alfred standing there consumed in his fright and worry. _Be careful __Arthur. That gorilla doesn't like you much; I've noticed that he acts more savagely around you, so be careful._

As the door opened Alistair's head turned around and saw the one he was waiting for. Arthur approached the gorilla slowly, trying not to get too close too soon. Alistair just stood there, eyes fiercely staring at the Brit that came in front of the cage. "Hello Alistair." The Brit goes; he's trying not to show his fear in his voice since Alistair can sense fear. The gorilla merely huffed and waited for Arthur to open the door; he knew they were going to test on him today, but he wasn't just going to let them get away with it anymore. Arthur slowly unlocked the door by swiping a card key (all the cages are electrically opened and operated), and opened it. He was expecting Alistair to flail at him, but he just climbed out and waited to follow Arthur into the lab room. The Brit became confused. _Why the sudden change?_ He closed the door and started heading to the lab. _There is definitely something wrong today._

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hours later, Arthur finished injecting the gorilla; they were noticing the effects of the virus, and Alistair was really calm. Of course he was agitated because of the virus that was given to him, but he stayed calm through the entire thing. The other scientists with Arthur got concerned over how the gorilla wasn't acting like he usually does, and started fearing for the worst. The Brit was just standing there, watching the helpless animal that he feared shrivel with pain and dying. He knew that he wanted the thing to die, but he was feeling pity. He sighed and announced that they should cure him. The others were hesitant, so Arthur took the lead.

They cured Alistair and watched him again, seeing him get better and the virus disappearing. "We did it, aru!" The men jumped for joy at the great accomplishment, and Arthur returned Alistair to his cage.

"You did great today." He said to the animal. The gorilla snorted and laid in his cage. "I bet you're glad the vaccine worked." Alistair glared at the Brit, and showed a slight smile; a smile that crept Arthur out. The blonde shivered and stood straight. "I guess I'll leave you alone." With a final glance at the gorilla, he dashed out of the room.

He made his way back to his station, and heaved a sigh as he plopped onto his chair. He stared off into space, thinking of why _he _was the one stuck with the gorilla. Arthur knew that he should be celebrating like the others, but just didn't feel good. He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and stood. "Iggy!" He looked at the American and sighed. His friend frowned. "What's wrong?" Arthur didn't like it when the younger man was concerned about him, so he said that he was tired; it was the truth, but a lie at the same time. He was worrying over the gorilla who gave him the most evil grin he has seen, eviler than Ivan's. "Okay." Alfred frowned obviously knowing that wasn't all of it, but shoved the subject to the side as he smiled and hugged the shorter man. "We're going out to celebrate! Want to come with us?"

The American waited patiently, hoping he'd say yes, and the Brit sighed. "No thank you." He usually doesn't pass up party invites, but tonight he felt like going home. "I'm bloody tired since I didn't get much sleep," Alfred nodded, understanding his friend, "so I'm going to go home."

He shook off his lab coat and grabbed his jacket. "All right, but at least let me escort you to your car." The blue eyed blonde smiled dimly and Arthur sighed, saying he was fine and didn't need to be escorted. "Come on Iggy, we're leaving at the same time, so just let me walk you to your car." Alfred was still worried about his British friend and wanted to be by his side at all time, well as much as he could. "Please." The man begged and Arthur gave in.

"Fine! But no funny business, you hear?" The American smiled and laughed. The Brit smiled shortly, but returned to his scowl as he started heading out with an annoying man right on his heels.

Just as soon as they reached his car, he realized he forgot something. "Bullocks." He said a curse under his breath and sighed. Arthur turned to the other and frowned. "I forgot my bag."

"I'll go get it!" The self-proclaimed hero was about to rush to the lab and get it, but was stopped.

The Brit held onto the younger's arm and shook his head. "It's all right, I'll get it. The others are probably waiting for you anyway; you should head out now." The other blonde frowned, but nodded as he headed over to his hummer.

_I feel like something's still not right._ He stopped and turned to watch his friend walk into the building. "See you later, Iggy!" He saw the other turn and scowl as he waved and continued inside. "I hope you'll be all right." He sighed and went into his hummer, driving away with a sad, guilty, and mournful feeling taking over him.

Arthur scowled as his friend said goodbye. _I'm only going to get my bag, that's all, why does he have to look worried? _He paused as he remembered earlier in the day, _"I feel like something bad's going to happen to you. Be careful Arthur."_ The Brit blushed and scoffed at his friends worry. "I'll be fine. I'll prove that by coming to that bloody party if he wants me to e there so badly." His thought process soon faded to his bag as he went down the elevator and into his office.

He searched his desk area then checked behind his cabinet. His bag had fallen behind the metal holder and he growled. "Bloody bag, such a pain in the ass." He reached for it and grabbed the handles, bringing it up and onto his chair. He went through his stuff and saw nothing was taken. He sighed. "At least everything is still in there."

He was about to grab his bag and leave, but the power went out, consuming him in the darkness. "Bloody hell!" He shouted his anger and fright. His eyes whipped from one direction to the next, trying to see _anything_ in his room. He firmly grabbed his bag and felt his way to the door; as he opened it and went down the hall, he heard something. He stopped and listened. It sounded like a light pounding on the floor. He turned slightly since the noise came from behind him. The Brit was too confused as to what was making the noise to notice that the pounding was coming from the holding chamber towards him. Arthur tried to focus on the noise some more and realized that it wasn't pounding; it was the sound of an animal running towards him. "Shit! That's right." _The bloody electric cages must be off; the animals will be free to scurry around._ As soon as he connected two and two together, he became frightened. _What about the bloody gorilla? Did he get out?_ Panic was setting in as he rushed down the hall towards the elevator.

When he turned around the corner to the elevator, he stopped in his tracks. A growl came from behind him and he knew all too well who it belonged to. "Alistair." Another growl came and Arthur sprinted to the elevator, pressing the button over and over again. Alistair sprinted as well, and the Brit's eyes started to widen. "Come on, come on, come on!" He pounded on the button. "Damn it open you bloody piece of shit!" Alistair was getting closer and Arthur put his back against the door. He stared at the moving animal and shut his eyes. He put full force onto the door, so if the doors opened, he would fall in on the floor. He started to pray for his safety and to get out with at least a few scratches and nothing else. His eyes whipped open as soon as he heard the beast leap off the floor and towards his prey. _Help me._ His eyes held his fear and his mouth opened even wider as he screamed. "Someone help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> And...cliffhanger! It's been a while since i've updated or put a story up, but that's because i've been busy (that and i've run out of ideas ^^") but fear not, for i have spring break! When i'm not busy, i'll try and type some more to my other stories.

Also, I had written this story because when i went to this place i remembered a certain nightmare about gorillas. I had it when i was younger after just watching Congo, it's not a bad movie it's just the silver gorilla's were scary...so i got an idea for a story, but had a plan for it to be a slight horror or thriller, i really suck at scary things (even if i do scare my friends by appearing out of nowhere) but this was just a for fun story.

I had a really hard time deciding who the main character would be, but since i have a strong story streak with England, he wound up being the victim :( i didn't want to write a story where England would (possibly) die, but my mind wouldn't have anyone else...

So i'll stop talking now, but i'll tell you this: if you hate the cliffhanger so badly, say so and i might put another chapter up (warning: if i do, it will have two different scenarios...maybe) and remember i said "might" ;)

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Time froze. The scene of the gorilla jumping forwards towards his prey, Arthur, stilled. Like a movie held on pause, or a game that was frozen because it was loading, it stayed in the picture frame. Going through the interior of the lab, a generator kicks up, and make the elevator that's need move. A passenger coming down through the shaft to check on the lab, fidgets as he grows impatient. Outside across town in a bar are three men drinking and trying to have fun celebrating, but are unaware of the dangers going on around a friend of theirs. Back in England, a certain family mixed with Brits, a Scotsman, and a Welsh and Irish pair of twins, feel as if something's wrong. A family member's life is being threatened or almost ending. Through these still frames, you see everyone who is connected to the endangered Englishman in front of the gorilla named Alistair. As you travel back to the lab, you see outside that there are two vehicles left, Arthur's old classic and treasured car, and a familiar hummer right next to it. Swiftly going back through the building, and landing where Arthur is, time continues again.

"Help me!" He shouts once more. Alistair was close to him, but a ding distracted him and the metal doors keeping Arthur from the elevator opened. The man fell back into the elevator and hurriedly looked around finding someone was with him. "Close the doors, quickly!" The man nods and closes the door. The only sound was a bang against the door as the gorilla slammed against the metal. Arthur was still shaking, but sighed with relief. "Thank you." He said, trying to stand.

"No prob." The Brit's eyes went wide as he heard the familiar voice, and he looked at his American friend. Alfred smiled. "I'm just glad I got here when I could. I cut it close but I saved ya." He chuckled. "This proves that I'm a hero."

"Keep thinking that." Arthur smiled back as his friend helped him up. "Why'd you come back for me anyway?"

The American shrugged. "It didn't feel right to leave you; I still felt like something bad was going to happen to you, so I came in to get you." _I'm glad I did, too, because if I didn't, _he glanced at the man besides him then back at the elevator door, _I don't even want to think what possibly could've __happened to him. I'm just greatful my gut instincts made me do the best thing and go after him._

The Brit gazed at the door in front of them. _He was worried about me..._ he sighed and crossed his arms. His bag was still in his hand, which he was surprised to see; he could've sworn that with all that running and worrying he would've dropped it. He looked at it then let it go. The sudden thump made the American look at him then at the bag. He was going to pick it up, but Arthur stopped him. "Leave it." Alfred glanced at him confused. "It's the reason I was almost killed, so..." he trailed off as he inched away from the object. "I have my phone, so anything else in it wasn't really important; I could've left it."

"But don't you usually put all your papers and information in the bag?" Arthur looked at a different wall a just shrugged as if to say "so what?". The younger blonde sighed and picked it up anyway. He stood up and gazed at his friend. "We can take the paper's out and get rid of the bag if you want." The Brit shrugged again and was making the American annoyed. "Look, I know you just had a horrible experience, but still..." he paused and tried to get Arthur's attention. "At least you're still here; you're not dead, you're alive. Act like it." The other glanced at him. "You're being too quiet, and I'm not used to that; also, I hate it when someone who used to chat, complain, lecture, or nag goes suddenly quiet."

"I don't nag." Alfred chuckled, and Arthur showed a small smirk. He looked at his crossed arms, hiding his smile, and formed his face into a scowl. "It's not the bag that I have a problem with." He leaned against the one wall, not looking at Alfred. "It's the gorilla."

Alfred was surprised for his British friend to say that, and was about to ask why, but then the elevator opened. Arthur scrambled out of the moving box, and headed to his car. The American followed. "What did the gorilla do?" He asked as he approached the Brit. Arthur gave him a look. "You know, besides almost...killing...you."

The shorter man glared at his car door. "I don't want to talk about it." Before Al could as why, he opened the door, grabbed his bag, and drove home. He looked into his rear-view mirror, seeing Alfred still standing next to his hummer, and sighed. "Sorry, Al, but I'm not ready to share my fear with anyone." He turned onto a road and sped up; he wanted to get home as soon as possible, so he could relax.

In the parking lot, Alfred stood gazing at the car that was just next to him minutes before. He just stood there, but then shook his head as he scratched it. "There's something that he's hiding," he glanced at the building behind him, "and it has something to do with that gorilla." He stared at the building with hate, but soon got into his vehicle and drove home instead of the party.

Back in the building, Alistair was still banging against the door, waiting for it to bust down. He banged against it for a final time before giving up fully. He was going to go back into his cage to wait for the Brit again, but a light had caught his eyes. The button that Arthur had pushed repeatedly was shining in the darkness, and the gorilla gave a smirk of an evil thing making a plan. The gorilla pushed the button and jumped back from the door as he heard the mechanism start to life again. A smile of pure darkness appeared on the animal as it waited for the doors to open, and when they did, he walked on pushing the only other button to go up.

Some time later, Arthur drove into his garage, and opened his door. He ran inside the house, locking it and dropping onto his bed. He despised the dark room that he was in, but didn't feel like moving an inch of his muscle to tun the light on. He closed his eyes and held back every tear of fright he had in his body; he didn't want to show any type of fear consuming his mind or body, so he fought the urge to cry. He didn't remember when he fell asleep, but the feeling overtook his body and he fell into a deep slumber.

He didn't expect anything in any of his dreams, but he knew they would be pleasant; he couldn't be more right. In his dream he was submerged in the black surroundings that he hated. The darkness consumed him and his body shivered as he went deeper. It wasn't until he heard a growl then a bang that he woke up out of his nightmare. He thought those noises were just things in his dream, but then he heard another slam against his house. The Brit's body was trembling now as the thought of the gorilla being there. He heard a growl again and jumped at another bang.

Arthur reached for his cell phone and called the first person who he could think of. He waited until the phone picked up with a groan coming from the other side. "Christ, Arthur, do you know what time it is?"

"I don't give a damn about the bloody time, Alfred." He whispered. Another bang sounded and his breathe hitched. "I'm...in deep shit over here."

Alfred went silent as he heard the worry pitch in his friends voice. He also heard a noise that kept making the Brit hold his breathe. "Are you okay over there? What's making that noise?"

"Of course I'm not bloody okay!" His body jumped again. "I...I believe something's at my door." He waited for Alfred to say something but he didn't. "Alfred...I think...Alistair found my home."

At that statement, the America pulled the covers off of him and started for his hummer. He could careless if all he was wearing was some pajama pants. "I'll be over soon, Arthur, just hold on." He was about to hang up, but Arthur begged him not to. "All right, I'll keep talking with you." He grabbed an old revolver his father had given him when he was fourteen, and started rambling on about anything just for his friend. He knew Arthur didn't know what to talk about, and just wanted some noise to know that another person was there, so he kept talking. "My father used to live in the west with my grandfather." He started. "They used to ride the horses and act like the Texas Rangers back then. The only thing left with evidence of them being in the west is an old revolver that my grandfather bought off of a gun dealer. It was said to hold some history since it was actually used by Texas Rangers. My grandfather bought it for my father, and soon enough, my father gave it to me."

"Why the bloody hell are you telling me this stupid story?" Arthur wouldn't say anything, but he was actually interested in the small story. None of the men actually shared much about themselves, so learning new things about another person who you've known for a while is great.

"Because," Alfred filled the gun with six bullets then clicked it back in as he rolled the barrel, "I'm bringing the gun with me." When the cylinder stopped he put the gun cautiously in a holder. "It's a top-break revolver; a lot of western cowboys and gunfighters used them back then." He finally got into his hummer and started driving. "Where was your house again?"

"House number 57 on Lindle Street. I believe I'm only a few blocks away from the lab." Another shiver went down the Brits spine as he heard the wood crack under the gorilla's pressure. He got up and closed his door, locking it, then going back onto his bed.

Alfred rolled his eyes. _No wonder the gorilla had found his house so easily. _"Why do you live so close to the lab?" He turned and soon saw the lab. Another turn and he was looking for Lindle Street.

"I hate being too far from work. It's a hassle if I have to go through traffic every morning." The door to the house finally fell from Alistair's weight and Arthur jumped. "Hurry Alfred! He's in the house." A thump came to his own door and he almost lost his hold on the cellphone.

"I'm almost there." The American found the street, turned onto it and easily found his friend's house. He pulled in as he hung up on the other and hurriedly made his way into the house. The door was busted down, and he started to worry. "Arthur!" He heard a bang upstairs then a yelp.

"Alfred!" The gorilla busted down the door too easily and the Brit started to run around the room. He tried to go to the door, but Alistair cornered him and he started to freak. "Alfred!" The other blonde lunged up the stairs and came into the room. He saw the gorilla about to swipe at Arthur, but shot it's back before it could. The gorilla glared at him and tried to go after him as a warning. The Brit looked worriedly at his friend and started to shake. "No!" The American and Alistair looked at him. "Leave him alone." The gorilla smiled smugly as he pushed the American down, making Alfred lose the gun, and go over in front of him. Arthur moved out of the corner a bit and opened his closet. The gorilla came closer, and he started to walk into the cluster of jackets. His hand started to look for something furiously. "I'm the one you want, right?" He goes looking into the monster's eyes. "I was your first planned victim, but it didn't work quite the way you wanted; now that you've found me and recognized me, you want to hurt me even more."

Alfred was still on the floor, looking at the other two shocked. He didn't understand what Arthur meant, but soon put it behind him as he scramble for his gun. Arthur's hand had found what he was looking for and a small smile came onto his face. "But I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to kill me;" the gorilla was confused but didn't stop walking forward, "not today, and not ever." Arthur pulled out a sword as soon as Alfred stood up with his gun. Alistair jumped and landed into the metal that pierced his heart, and the bullet went into his head. Some blood splattered onto Arthur as the bullet's impact and sword's thrust hit the skin.

The dead animal laid against the floor as Arthur pulled out his family relic. He smiled at his favorite weapon, besides his pistol and bow and arrows, but soon frowned at the blood that streaked the silver. "I guess I'm going to have to clean you." He sighed and looked at the dead thing before him again.

Alfred glanced from the gorilla to the Brit and walked over to the other's side. "Are you..."

"I'm going to be fine." Arthur looked up at the American and smiled. The young man couldn't help but cringe at the blood on his friend's face. The Brit frowned. "At least I think I will be." He moved away from the body, but was stopped as something grabbed his ankle. His eyes went wide, but before he could do anything, Alfred shot the moving gorilla between the eyes and this time it laid with any movement. "Bloody hell," Arthur went as he clutched onto his friend's arm for support, "I thought he was already dead."

"It's just the nerves in the body." Alfred stared at the animal as the Brit glanced at him. "Usually the nerves don't shut down as soon as the mind does, and the body moves even when the thing is not alive." He looked at his gun, took the remaining bullets out and into the holder as he stuck the gun back into it's safety.

Arthur looked at the dead animal and closed his eyes. "Ah..." was all that he could think of saying. The taller man glanced down at his friend's face and sighed as he took the hand that was clutching his shirt. The ash blonde looked at the other and blushed. "Uh..." he took his hand away from Alfred's and looked away, "thank you."

"No problem." Alfred kept staring at Arthur and soon turned around, heading for the door. "Let's go to my place." The Brit looked up, surprised to hear his friend say that they should leave. "We need to get you cleaned up, and anyway," the American glanced around the house, "I think it'd be best for you to stay away from this place, and the lab for awhile."

Arthur stood there for a second, but soon nodded as he headed out the door behind his friend. He looked back at the room and grabbed his sheath for the sword as he exited the house. As he climbed in beside the other he could help but state something. "You didn't mention anything about being a hero." Alfred looked at Arthur. "Usually when you do something heroic you say, "that's me, the hero."."

They chuckled and the American started the hummer. "I don't need to state that I was the hero." As he pulled out of the drive, Arthur gave him a confused look. "I'm already known as one since I've saved you before." The Brit blushed and stuttered. "Why do you have that sword?" He faced forward as he drove down the road, but glanced at his friend every few seconds. "Where did you get the sword in the first place?"

Arthur looked at his treasure and smiled. "I have it because it was passed down to me from my great-grandfather, or something like that." He pulled the weapon out of it's sheath and started to clean it with a napkin; it didn't get every drop of blood, but at least he had something to do. "My family's in England, and most of it is descended from pirates." Alfred couldn't help but give the Brit a look. "It's true," he said, "my great-grandfather used to be a pirate, or something, and that where this sword came from. Honestly, if I didn't come to America, I believe I would've turned into piracy." He frowned. "That'd be the only thing I would be able to be."

"Why's that?" Alfred turned into his drive and shut the hummer off, but stayed seated to hear what the Brit would say."

"My father was sort of famous in my country, and he could do almost anything with the sort of work force he had." Arthur sighed and put the sword back into it's sheath. "I did something horrible to my father, and I doubt I'd be able to get a decent job with that knowledge in the surrounding towns."

"What did you do?" The Brit cringed at the question and the American sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thank you." They sat in silence for a while, then got out of the hummer and into the house. Arthur cleaned himself up and borrowed some clothes that Alfred gave him to wear. Before he went to bed, he glanced at the blonde man sitting before the television, vegging out and thinking of anything possible. He chuckled, but put the well know scowl on his face. "I'm going to bed, git, so don't bother me."

The American waved a hand to him saying "yeah, yeah" and the shorter man went to bed. Alfred stared at the television, but didn't pay attention to anything. He laid his head against the back of his couch and stared at the ceiling. _Arthur's had a tough life, with what I know about him anyway._ He blinked his eyes a bit and sighed. _I want to know more about his problems, though. I want to know what he meant when he said that stuff to the gorilla; I want to hear him say what happened to his family and what he did to his father; I just want to be there for his problems._ He blushed and got up, walking to his own bed. _It's as if I've started to care about him, _he plopped onto the bed, _more than just a lab partner and a friend._

Later in the week, the scientists got back together and Arthur told them what had happened. Of course, it took a lot of convincing for the Brit, but Alfred soon got him to cave in and share the disastrous night. They soon gathered the remains of the animal and burned the body in an incinerator. Why they had an incinerator in the lab? For when the experiments died. They also picked up the house and cleaned it up the best they could, but Arthur didn't want to live in the house anymore. So he put it on the market and started a search for his own house.

Alfred soon came out and asked if the stubborn Brit wanted to stay at his place until he found a home to live in; Arthur blushed and went against the idea at first, but soon gave in. He moved in with the American within the next week, and put everything he owned, his car, books, weapons, everything in the garage. After a month, the house was sold and Arthur made the choice of living with Alfred for a bit longer. He wanted to get out of the house quickly as he could, but always had a reason to stay back with the silly American. He soon opened up to him, too, but only bit by bit, and Alfred didn't mind; he was just glad that Arthur was getting over the event and almost everything that had given the Brit problems.

After a couple of years passed, and Arthur got enough courage to go to England again, with a certain American by his side, of course. He worked things out with his father and family and couldn't be more happier. Alfred stayed by the Brit's side until he wasn't need anymore, but soon figured out that that time would never come; Arthur always needs him. He didn't mind at all when he figured that out, but he was afraid that his friend would want to stay in England again since his life was picking up. Alfred couldn't stay in England; if he did, he would have an ever father trek to make if he wanted to visit his Canadian brother, but he didn't have to worry about that. Arthur did fix things with his family, but he stayed in America with Alfred.

Once they got back home, they quit their jobs as scientists and tired out jobs that they once dreamed of having. Arthur became an English teacher in a college where he met some more friends who were also form across the sea, and Alfred got his wish to be a hero as he went into the firefighter squad. They became busy, but still had enough time to be with one another, joke with each other, and eat meals together.

Arthur couldn't think of a happier life as he taught his last class of the day, but would be proven wrong again. With the years of living with Alfred, he started to gain a crush that turned into love; though he said that he loved him, he didn't know if the other loved him back. He started to think that he probably didn't since all they do when they are in a room together is start bickering or fight over the most silliest things like the Revolution and the whatnot. They did have the good moments, but there were more silly arguments than ever. He sighed as the bell rang and wish his class a good day as they left.

As he cleaned the board off, he heard a knock and suddenly turned around. He knows that the gorilla is dead, it's just any type of knocking, banging, or slamming noise makes him jump. Arthur looked towards a window and saw someone there waving with a huge grin on his face. The Brit scowled and went over to the window, opening it up. "Are you bloody insane? I'm on the third floor."

"That's why I asked my friends to bring the truck and lift me up." Arthur looked down and saw that Alfred's friends, a Spaniard, a Prussian, and a seething Italian, were all talking as the ladder connected to the fire truck was extended up to his window. The man scowled even more. "And don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." The ladder wobbled a bit as it moved away then back to Arthur. The Brit started to shout and Alfred glared at his friends. "Cut it out Gilbert! You'll give him a heart attack!"

The Prussian laughed along with the Spaniard, but the Italian kept slapping there heads and scolded them. "Are you really fine?" Arthur asked a bit jumbled. Alfred sighed and nodded. "Why are you here anyway?"

The American blushed and started to laugh at nothing. "I wanted to see you."

"But we live with each other; we can see one another at the house." Alfred nodded as the Brit crossed his arms. "Alfred, why are you really here?"

The younger blonde sighed as he looked at his friends then back at Arthur. Then he did the first thing the Brit never thought he'd do; he kissed him. When the kiss ended, Arthur was blushing tenfold. "Would you like to go on a date with me some time? Like get dinner, go to the movies?"

The Brit looked at the blushing man before him and scowled. "Why the hell should I go to a bloody dinner and movie with you?" Alfred pouted as the other got his stuff together. Arthur grabbed his bag then his coat and hat, and before he left the room, he turned around. "I'll be waiting at the house ready to leave by six." The American blinked then smiled. "And you better not be late!"

"I won't!" He said then disappeared as his friends lowered the ladder.

Arthur smiled and headed out of the school, watching a certain fire truck roll out of the school's grounds and back to the station. "Git." He said to himself. "That idiots going to be more of a hassle now then when I first moved in." He chuckled to himself as he got into his car and drove home. The last thought in his mind when he was ready to go out on his date with Alfred was: _My life may have been horrible at the start,_ he scowled at the American who was five minutes late, but hide a smile when Alfred handed him a single rose, _but it's been getting better. My bloody life owes it all to the one horrible nightmare with that gorilla. _ He chuckled to himself and hopped into the only small car that the American owned and drove on special occasions. Once they were belted in and ready to go, Alfred had kissed the Brit again making him blush horribly and complain some more, but he loved every minute of it. _Without that Dark gorilla, my life wouldn't have come to be like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It's about time I wrote the ending. At first i was going to do a sad ending, but just put up the happy ending. Yes, i did put in USUK, but that's me a USUK fan -_- but i still like the way it went. If the ending is too sappy i'm sorry, but at least Arthur didn't die! Man if i had to write an ending with him dying, i'd be bawling my eyes out. I'm that much of an England fan...

So yeah, a little scariness in the beginning but then it smooths out into a nice happy ending.

Thanks for reading! R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I hate it when i have to write these but...i must or i'll forget. So this goes for both chapters, I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea...


End file.
